


in sickness and in health

by queenklu



Series: tumblr fillets [5]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:23:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenklu/pseuds/queenklu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leupagus asked: POI, FINCH/REESE - Reese gets a cold. Because I have a mighty need to have Finch force-feeding Reese chicken soup and Reese sneezing on numbers. Don’t look at me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in sickness and in health

"No."

"Mr. Reese, this is precisely why we keep Ms. Shaw on retainer—you’re not a superhero and even if you were, superheroes _do_ succumb to the common cold!"

John sniffs, and winces at the clogged gurgling sound, the building pressure in his already aching head. “I’b fine."

"Bear, _zitten op zijn_ _benen_ ," Finch says, and Bear hops up to sit on John’s legs before he can throw himself out of bed.

"He doesn’t actually speak Dutch," John says, careful to enunciate. “He just heard _zitten_ and went where you pointed."

 _“Ongetwijfeld,_ " Harold says. “Here, eat this soup."

John takes a moment to look at Harold, here in John’s apartment at an unreasonable hour of the night—a man who shed his jacket and rolled up his shirt sleeves and made John chicken soup from scratch while John was passed out snoring. A man with the power to bring down governments, who eats computer viruses for breakfast.

A man who is currently nudging a closed tupperware container of the aforementioned soup closer to John with the aid of a long-handled push broom.

"You’re highly contagious," Harold says, only slightly muffled by his surgical mask. “Probably."

John doesn’t know exactly what his own face is doing, but whatever this smile is, he’s going to chalk it up to the cold.


End file.
